Revenge of Dex Ruth
Part 1 One day, Betty wakes up and plays with Mr. Peeps. When Betty throws the cat toy, Mr. Peeps digs up a treasure chest. Betty opens the chest and finds a magic bottle. She rubs the bottle which releases coins all over Pouchville and the ghost of Dex Ruth. Dex tells The Girl Disrespectoids that he will take Fred to work on his ship. Dex Ruth decides to give Mr. Peeps some time before taking him.The Girls now must find all the letters that spell Whoopee's name. Doing so, they will find treasure. After finding the first treasure, Dex Ruth takes Fred Part 2 At the Pizzeria, Mr. Como says the Pizzeria is running out of business. Whoopee comes up with an idea, saying that the Pizzeria should come to customers. Then, The Girls go to The clubhouse. Louie is having a yard sale, and They also sees that Chuck is reading a book about the Ghost of Dex Ruth. Betty waits until Chuck is asleep, then takes it. Betty discovers that the only way to defeat Ruth is by collecting all of the seven items he carried close to him while he was alive. Part 3 The Girls go to Downtown. There, They helpdeliver some food from the Pizzeria to the people who live there. When Betty is going to deliver her final order, she sees that Harry delivered some food before her. The Girls leaves Downtown, and Louie is taken by Dex, and Betty follows Harry without being seen. They see a robot version of Mr. Como, and do not realize that Stewie is inside it. When Stewie gets really angry, the robot blows up, revealing to Betty and Harry that it was Stewie, not Mr. Como. Stewie then reveals that his actual plan was to open an amusement park, Doid World (which he already did), and have the citizens of Pouchville use all of their money there that they will not have enough money to spend on the Pizzeria's "pathetic" Pizzas. Then, Harry says that he and Stewie are going off to The Shopping District. Part 4 After that, Betty goes to Louie and Chuck's yard sale, where she buys a rodent container, which Betty thinks is an chicken leg box. She brings it to Donny, who takes it to the top of the mussle dome. Then, he says it's no chicken leg box, and calls Betty up to the top of the mussle dome. He tells her that the chicken leg box was a rodent container, and that she has to get rid of all the rats and mice. Betty uses her Mouse suit, catches all the rats and mice, then goes to the top of the dome and knocks down the container. Then, Donny has a wrestling match with Sandy. Afterwards, Chuck is taken by Dex. Part 5 Betty then goes to The Shopping District. There, she meets a man named Rusty Shoo, who's hosting a baking competition. He says that whoever makes him 100 cupcakes gets to choose a prize, although Betty picks a leaf blower. After getting the prize, Rusty says he is off the Goo Lagoon. Later on in The Shopping District, Betty sees Stewie, who says that he told every one of his Doid World clowns not to give Betty a bus ticket He also says that if Betty sees one of his clowns in The Shopping District, tell him to stop fooling around and get back to work. As Betty goes deeper into The Shopping District, he sees one of Stewie's clowns. Betty says that he will not tell Stewie if the clown gives him a bus ticket to Doid World. The clown says that if does that, he will get in real trouble. Then, he says that if Betty can defeat him, he will give him a bus ticket. Betty defeats the clown, thus earning herself a ticket to Doid World. When Betty leaves The Shopping District, Harry and Chuck are taken by Dex, and she sees Moe next to the Beach bus stop. Betty begs Moe for the bus ticket, but Moe says nothing will make him give up the bus ticket. He then says maybe 50 cupcakes will do it. Betty is then off to get 50 cupcakes. Betty then goes to Doid World, and enters the Big Top. Inside, there are many cannons, targets and clowns. Betty sees a statue of Plankton's head, which tells her to come back after she finishes everything she needs to do in the Beach. Betty goes to Downtown again. There, she helps Chuck and Donny get rid of some garbage using her leaf blower. Part 6 When Betty leaves Downtown, Chuck, Donny, Stewie, and Simon are taken by Dex. Betty then goes back to Moe. She gives Moe the cupcakes, and gets the bus ticket. At the Beach, Betty follows Moe around because he has a letter to his name on his championship belt. Moe gets fed up with Betty's following, and fights her in a wrestling match. Betty wins and gets the belt and the letter. Later on, Betty sees Rusty, who says he will let Betty into the pier if she gives him 30 Cupcakes. Part 7 Rusty opens the gate and Betty is able to get to the boat at the end of the pier. When Betty gets to the end of the pier, the boat comes, but Dex Ruth is controlling. Betty must run away from the boat because Dex is destroying the pier. Betty finds all the letters to Whoopee's name at The Beach and gets the treasure. Back in Pouchville, Dex tries to hypnotize Betty, but cannot because Betty had most of the treasures to protect her from the Ruth's powers and hypnotizes Moe instead. Dex leaves, but not before telling Betty she will never find all of his treasures. Betty goes back to Doid World, where he finds a kid holding the final letter to Whoopee's name. Betty chases and catches the kid, thus giving her all the letters to Whoopee name and being able to find the sixth treasure. Part 8 Dex's limo is floating above the Doid's home, with his men dropping cargo into there home. Betty (along with Whoopee, Sandy and Luna) must escape without getting squashed. When they escape from the back door (because the front door was blocked), they see a cannon. The narrator tells theme that the cannon could blast him onto Dex's limo and save the boys. The ship takes the girl's to the Ruth's old home. There, they encounter many decressed citizens guarding cannons that they need to use. The citizens are willing to give up the cannon if Betty can bring them gold The girls finally makes it to the Ruth's limo. Part 9 (final) There, the girls saves the boys. They tells each of the guys to go on a small boat after saving each one. After saving all of the boys, the Ruth's pops out of a portal. Then, the narrator says that the treasures will not make theme completely immune to the Ruth's powers. He says that according to the new edition, the treasures make theme mostly immune. He then tells the girls to be ready for a tough fight. they say there not ready, but they has to fight the the Ruth's anyways. The Girls defeats the Ruths, and The Girls and the boy disrespectoids go to the Pizzeria for what Simon describes is like a "feast like no other". The game ends, with Simon saying that the feast is coming out of their loans. Category:Pages that need editing Category:Video games